


Westallen One Shots

by ilovewestallen8



Category: westallen
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Summer, Texting, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewestallen8/pseuds/ilovewestallen8





	1. Chapter 1

Barry's POV  
It's a couple weeks after we have met Nora for the first time and we are settling into our family dynamic and it's been really fun. Nora is super attached to me but not to iris, which makes her upset, the other night "Barry, Nora is being really weird around me and it seems like with you guys running around the city and saving everyone it feels like we haven't had family time in a while. Iris sadly tells me. Iris has a really good idea to take us all on a family vacation. "To bring us back together as a family and as a couple" she says.  We end up deciding to go to The Bahamas for a week. I book the hotel but we decide that Nora and I can just take the stuff and run there.   
A couple days later...   
We finish packing all of our stuff and Nora runs ahead carrying it while I pick up Iris bridal style and run there. We arrive a few seconds later at the beautiful resort that I booked for us.   
Iris's POV  
We really needed this family vacation. I can feel myself already relaxing and enjoying myself. We check in a head to our room, it's a huge suite with a large king bed and a queen bed on the opposite side. It gives Nora a little bit of privacy while still being with us because the kitchen and the bathroom are in the middle of the two rooms. Barry and I sink onto our bed  and cuddle for a little bit while Nora unpacks, taking her time.  Then we curl up and watch tv while still cuddling and Nora  comes in and lays down near our feet. Then we all drift off for a little bit. When we wake up Barry asks us if we wanted to go to the pool. We all agree and change quickly. Barry quickly puts his navy blue trunks on and I slide my black and white striped bikini on and Nora puts her light purple and white tankini on. Nora wants to swim first so Barry and I cuddle in the hot tub first and then go in the pool and splash each other. "Mom and Dad" Nora says. "Yeah sweetie" we say together. "I met this guy at the pool and we talked for a little bit and we were planning on hanging out for a little bit. I know you guys haven't had a lot of couple time since I've shown up so maybe you guys can go on a date night??" "That is true" Barry says to me and I agree with him. So I put on my favorite sun dress, it's light purple and white and short with cut outs along the sides of the dress and I touch up my makeup and fiddle with my hair a bit. Barry puts on a  light blue short sleeves denim shirt with khaki shorts and styles his hair back into a perfectly  quiffed back style.   
Barry's POV  
"How do I look?" I asked Nora "you look great dad, mom is going to love it!" "You two should have soo much fun!" "Wow you look beautiful Iris ."I say to her and she replies with "You don't look too bad yourself Barry ." We get an Uber to the beach and we eat tacos and drink fruit cocktails from the restaurant there. Then we sit on the beach towel he brought and we admire the waves crashing into the shore. Then Iris and I both lean in and we kiss.   
Iris's POV  
Barry and I really needed that couples night out and we had a great time, after that first kiss Barry pulls me onto his lap and we continue making out for a while after that. "Let's head back to the hotel and we can continue this then" I say teasing him "Already? Do we have too?" "Nah, I was just teasing you" "I love you Barry Allen" I tell  him " I love you too Iris West-Allen" he says back to me.


	2. Game Night

Barry's POV  
Iris and I are hanging out in our loft and we decide to play a how well do you know your girlfriend/ boyfriend game but with a little bit of a smutty aspect. If you know the answer then the person who asked the question has to take a piece of clothing off but if you don't know the answer then you have to take an article of clothing off. I'm wearing a shirt with a pair of jeans and a belt and my boxers and a pair of socks. Iris is wearing a pair of socks, a shirt and a skirt , a bra and panties. So we are both wearing the same amount of clothing so we start off. "Iris, what did I rename the class hamster in 3rd grade?" I ask her she responds with "Alexander Ham Bell" "Yup" I Say and Iris smirks at me while I slowly peel off my socks. "Haha, your up next I say. "Barry, what's my favorite dessert item?" "Ooh your going down Iris west, it's brownies with mint chocolate chip ice cream." Yeah, and she peels off her socks too.   
Iris's POV   
Barry and I are playing a sexier version of bf/gf q and a! So far we have both gotten our questions right and have only taken off our socks. "Barry, what's my middle name?" "Anne" he says "nice job bare" but it's not good for me?" "But it's good for me" Barry says. So I pull off my shirt while watching Barry smirk at me.... "okay, my turn" Barry says, "What was my first girlfriends name?" "I know this, it was Becky Cooper, I remember that Because I didn't like her" I tell him "Yeah, we know each too well" Barry says. "To make this fair," he says while pulling his shirt off and me staring at his abs and him staring at my breasts.   
Barry's POV   
This game is fun . Iris is soo beautiful and now I get to admire her but I can feel her admiring me too. Next question Iris says, "What was the name of the guy who would never ever stop flirting with me back in high school and I hated it ?" "Um, his name was Dick, I think."I say Ha, Nope! It was rick, take off an item. Iris tells me Okay, I say... I unwind my belt and set it down on the ground.  Next question I say, "Who was the first villain that I defeated with my powers?" "Reverse Flash?" She says sounding unsure. "Well....take off an item." I reply. Okay.. she pulls off her skirt leaving her in her bra and panties.   
Iris's POV   
Okay, I'm in my bra and panties but Barry still has his jeans on.My turn, "What was my best girlfriends name when I was a kid?" He answers " Kara" "Nope" I say. "It was Sara" oh, guess I know what that means he says while he yanks off his jeans and now we are both laying down in our underwear and he leans over pecks me on the lips. Then he pulls me onto his lap and we continue making out.


	3. Mysterious Lover

Barry's POV   
Iris and I got married a few days ago and are now on our honeymoon... we are in Bali! Soaking up the sunshine and swimming and drinking fruity cocktails. Today is our last day of our honeymoon and I pick up our stuff and Iris and speed home to central city. I unpack our stuff super quick so Iris doesn't have to later. "Oh thank you Barry that saved me a lot of work to do later" She tells me lovingly and she wraps her arms around my neck and we kiss. Then I run to S.T.A.R Labs and see what is going there, nothing much is going on just a robbery which I quickly take care of. "Barry there isn't any work to do around here so why don't you and Iris head home and relax and spend time together as newlyweds!" Cisco tells me. "Ok, thanks" I say. I race home to tell Iris and she screams excitedly!! Then we spend the rest of the afternoon kissing and playing board games and watching movies.   
Iris's POV   
This has been a really nice day, Barry and I have been spending so much time together and we get to do things we normally don't get to like watching movies and playing board games. Then Barry gets a call from Cisco at Star Labs, Which is weird because he said that he doesn't need anything today. So he would only call if there was an emergency. Right? I ask myself, Barry says to me that there's something at star labs and he sprints off carrying me bridal style. We walk in to see Eddie there!! "Eddie??" I say completely shocked. "Yeah, it's me Iris" "how did you get here" I ask. "I don't know, someone just came and told me to come with them if I wanted to be with you again" he says. "Eddie, what year is it?" Cisco asks "It's 2015" "no Eddie it's 2018 you have been dead for 3 years." Then he leans in and grabs my waist and tries to kiss me. "I missed you Iris" Eddie, let go of me" I scream "why?? I thought we were dating." He angrily says. "I moved on. To a better guy, one who appreciates me and loves me and will take care of me for the rest of my life" I tell him. "Who??" He yells, I stay quiet for 2 seconds and then I loudly yell for anyone in star labs to hear. "I love you Barry Allen and I always will" then I run to him and we kiss in front of Eddie who angrily says. "Well, your only dating, I can break you guys up" "grow up Eddie, we are married and we love each other" Barry says to him. "Lock him up in the pipeline for now" Cisco says and Barry takes care of that easily.   
Barry's POV   
I can't believe Eddie! The nerve to try and break me and Iris up. Such a jerk!! But I calm myself down knowing that I have Iris by my side for the rest of my life. "I love you Iris West-Allen," and "I love you too Barry Allen" we say to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry's POV   
Iris and I are standing next to the couch/ Nora's converted bed at night, watching Nora sleep soundly. "Come on Nora!! Wake up" I shout. "It's 1 o'clock PM! "Ugh, I'm still sleeping" she muttered groggily. "Well, we have to go to that fancy dinner tonight at the police banquet!" I tell her, "wait! what?? That's tonight?" She says as she super-speeds across the room getting dressed and sitting at the kitchen table for lunch. "Okay! Now that your up, we still have to go dress shopping for you and me." Iris tells Nora excitedly, "Barry, why Don't you go find a suit and we Will meet back here in about 2 hours." "Okay" we all agree and we set off to find the perfect outfits.  
Iris's POV   
Nora and I are looking at dresses and she finds a short navy blue dress that looks amazing on her and is on clearance, so we don't have to pay full price. Then Nora finds this beautiful short red dress that has an amazing style and I automatically fall in love with it, it's also on the deal! Then I get a text from Barry, "asking me what color my dress is so he can get that color tie!" I reply back with "it's red" and he says "oh and sends a picture of him smirking to me. "Barry! Nora's reading these texts too" I reply. He replies with "really? oh, well she already knows that I love you!" "aww, Barry! that's so sweet!" I reply. He sends a smiley and says see you at home , okay, we are leaving the store now! "Ok, see you in a bit"   
Barry's POV   
After Iris and Nora come back from the dress store, Iris gives me a quick kiss on the lips and Nora hugs me but then they run off towards Iris's and my room to do their girlie stuff. A few hours later..."Oh, well"... I think, I just grab a bottle of my hair gel and gel it into a quiff back onto my head, then I put on my suit and tie my tie and then I'm ready to go. I hear my room door opening up and I sit on the couch outside so I can watch my wife and daughter come out. I hear Iris saying "Now presenting, Nora West-Allen!" Nora comes out and looks really pretty, and grown up!  "wow, Nora! you look really pretty." "Aww, thanks dad, but you will pass out when you see mom!" Nora tells me. "Now presenting, my mom- Iris West-Allen!" Iris comes out and looks super gorgeous. I applaud and then I wrap my arm around iris's waist and kiss her, then she kisses me back and Nora says "aww, but eww!" we break apart laughing! Then Nora says smile and grabs my phone off the table and we both smile into the camera while she's taking the picture! Then I say "Selfie time!!" and I stretch out my arm to get all of us in the picture! Then I walk towards the car to leave for the banquet with iris's hand in mine and Nora walking on the other side of me.


End file.
